


What Cruel God

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anger, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, unwanted soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “What cruel god decided to makeyoumy soulmate?” he hissed.





	What Cruel God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6422143#cmt6422143) for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

Harry’s eyes burned with unshed tears of anger and no small amount of grief as he looked down at the bright green mark that had just emerged on his wrist — a mark he’d been waiting for impatiently since he came of age, excited to see who the other half of his soul was — which he now found himself hating the very sight of.

“What cruel god decided to make _you_ my soulmate?” he hissed, looking up at the man in front of him — the one he blamed for all of this, though he knew there was really no one person or thing with that responsibility, only magic itself — who looked similarly shocked and disgusted by his own newly formed mark.

Lord Voldemort just glared back at him, and Harry knew deep in his heart at that moment that despite all the terrible things that had happened in his life — from his parents’ death at the hands of, apparently, his very own soulmate to life with the Dursleys to living through Snape’s torturous classes — that _this_ would be the hardest thing he’d ever had to deal with.


End file.
